The truth Shall Change The world
by blackcomputerdog
Summary: This is a sequel to "The truth Shall Set you Free." Young Harry starts school again and time passes. Without the threat he makes new friends and starts to fix what is broken in the world.And starts a life without his father. Vampire Harry. On hold.
1. The start of Everything

I own nothing of Harry Potter. I own nothing.

Hey. For those reading this story. You need to have read the "The Truth Will Set you Free" First for this to make sense.

Parings.: Harry(Xavier)/Caldin , Hermione/Ron , Heero/OC.

Key: "..." this is speech.

_This is Dreams._

_**This is Prophesy. Only in this chapter.**_

Chapter 1. The start of Everything.

Caldin laughed and lay down on the bed in his master's room. He sighed and looked at the ceiling. He whined as he moved his wrists some. Xavier walked in with a First Aid Kit and sat down and clean the cuts and bandaged them up. Xavier smiled and pulled Caldin to him.

" What you did risked your life Caldin.!." Xavier said in a angered tone.

" I know master. But it had to be done. We won the war and saved countless lives in doing so. I know it was dangerous and I should have told you that I might die. I accept Punishment for my wrong." Caldin whined in a fearful tone. And he watched his feet waiting for the blow.

"I'm not going to beat you Caldin. And I think we should go and get you a new collar. So Lets head to Diagon Alley." Xavier sighed and said in a calmer tone redirecting his emotions.

Xavier sighed and stood and held out his hand to Caldin. Caldin smiled and took the hand and shut his eyes. As he felt the world pull away at him. Caldin opened his eyes once the feeling faded and smiled and released Xavier's hand. Xavier nodded to him and led the way into the alley and down to Knockturn alley. He sighed and went into the slave shop.

" How may I help you today Sir's?" Cashier said in a nasel voice.

" I need a new collar for my slave now." Xavier said and a demanding tone.

Caldin stepped up and kept his head bowed low and he shook as the cashier looked him over.

"I see. Very well. What kind of collar would you prefer?" Cashier asked in a understanding voice and somwhat fearful.

"Soft Leather. And black in color if you have that." Xavier said in a cold and still demanding tone.

" That we do have." Cashier said trying to please him.

The cashier went into the back room and came back out with a black collar and handed it to Xavier. Xavier smiled and felt the collar and paid for it and then he turned to Caldin and put the collar on his neck.

Caldin smiled and looked at Xavier. Xavier smiled and patted Caldin's head and turned and headed outside the store and they started on their way. Once outside both alleys Xavier pulled Caldin close and they Vanished back to Slytherin Manor. Caldin smiled and kneeled at Xavier's feet. Xavier laughed and clipped a leash on his collar.

" You are mine now Caldin. I will always own you. I will never let you go." Xavier said in a kind and loving tone.

"Yes master. I wish that you will never let me go. I thank you Master. I will always obey you. I love you." Caldin said in a understanding way and cocked his head to the right side.

" I love you as well my pet. Now let us go and eat some breakfast now that we gained you a new collar." Xavier said and looked at his slave.

Xavier sighed and led the way into the dinning room and he sat down and ordered some food from the house elves and he laughed when it appeared and he held his hand down to Caldin and fed him some. Then Xavier ate for himself once he knew Caldin was full. Caldin ate out of Xavier's hand and he sighed and was happy and all. He knew that they had one a great fight. Now they deserved some peace and quiet in the world. Maybe fate would leave them alone he thought.

Xavier finished eating and stood and walked out with Caldin following him. Xavier walked outside and sat down under a tree and looked at the blue sky. Caldin lay down beside Xavier and laid his head in Xavier's lap and he turned to Xavier and wondered what he was suppose to do.

" Master. What should we be doing now?" Caldin asked in curiosity.

"I do not know Caldin. The Death Eaters are gone. And My father died to save this world. I do not know what we should do now. I will always be here for you though. I guess tomorrow we can go to the ministry of magic and see if I can register as a student in school. You would come with me as my slave." Xavier said in a contimplative tone.

"If you desire master. But do we have to go to school?" Caldin sighed and looked down sadly as he said this.

" Yes. We do. I am only 12 years old now. I do know that Hogwarts I will go to. And that I can restart my second year as a student. This time. I can have friends and be a child as much as I am able I hope. " Xavier shook his head and turned. And smiled at his slave.

Caldin sighed and sat up then kissed Xavier. Xavier Kissed back and had Caldin open his mouth and he explored his mouth with his tongue. Caldin moaned and pulled away after a few minutes and panted trying to catch his breath. Xavier smiled and pulled Caldin into a hug and held him. Xavier then sighed sadly and stood and walked back inside and went into the bathroom. Caldin followed Xavier and kneeled beside the bathtub. Xavier drew the water and got in. Caldin sighed and started to wash Xavier's body with a sponge and get him clean. Xavier laughed and told Caldin to get in. Caldin got in and was surprised when Xavier started to wash him.

Xavier got them both out and dried off and he smiled and led Caldin to the bed and sat down on it's edge. Caldin smiled and moved onto the bed and lay down on his stomach and presented himself to Xavier. Xavier smiled and moved and entered Caldin gently without preparation. Caldin Gasped at the pain and a tear slid down his cheek. Xavier sighed and used Caldin and then moved him around and kissed him again. Then he used a spell and cleaned the both of them and then Xavier lay down and shut his eyes to rest. After he noticed that the sun had set and was going down. Sometime while he was making love to Caldin. Caldin sighed and turned and lay beside Xavier and shut his eyes and went into a light slumber.

Meanwhile with heero he sighed and turned to his gathered soldiers and smiled.

"We have won the war my fellows. We have done what was impossible we have destroyed Saryon forever. He can never be reborn again." Heero said in a cold and confident tone.

Heero dismissed the soldiers and walked inside as they vanished away and went home. Heero walked into the vampire castle and he sighed and went upstairs and to his study and looked at the papers that were awaiting his decision. Heero sighed and picked up the first sheet and started to work. He worked until well into the night and he stood and left his study and went to his room and lay down and shut his eyes to sleep. He had no one left expect his brother. He was his world now.

Meanwhile in America a dark force was rising. But it would be some years until the force became a threat. The force is Kendra. He is the son Of Saryon. He is alive and was freed when his father was kill. Kendra laughed and swore revenge on the one's that destroyed his father and to avenge his death.

The next morning came and Xavier sighed and stood up out of the bed and got dressed and he moved and shook Caldin once he was ready. Caldin laughed and got up and dressed in his clothes and he smiled and took Xavier's hand in his and waited to vanish. Xavier vanished them straight to the ministry of magic and they walked together into the hall that dealt with kids returning to school. He knew that school would start next month. Xavier went into a office and sat down across the desk from a woman. Caldin moved and kneeled at Xavier's feet.

"Odd. You don't see many slaves now days. How can I help you sonny?" The woman said in a austounded way.

" My family is dead. And I only completed my first year of school at Hogwarts. I never got a letter that said what I would need for my second school year. I wish to go. And I wish to bring my slave with me." Xavier sighed and shook his head at her.

" I see. Interesting. Alright. I can help you. Now what is your name? So that I may find your file." The woman said sweetly.

" My name is Xavier Salazar Riddle." Xavier said confidently.

" Riddle as is You-Know-Who?! You're his son!!" The woman exsclaimed fearful now for her life.

"No. I assure you of that. My father is a muggle." Xavier said trying to passify her.

" Oh! I see. That is good. Less panic that way. Now let's see about your file." The woman said more calmly and held her racing heart.

The woman sighed and found the file and got Xavier registered. Once they were done Xavier stood and nodded and walked out and shut the door behind him. He sighed as he knew that he had lied to her about not being Voldemort's son. He did not wish to lie but he knew that if he was thought of as the son to the dark lord that he would be hated and feared. He sighed and thought that maybe he could fix things with Ron and Hermione. Maybe they could be friends now. That his father was gone.

Xavier walked outside the ministry of magic and saw that it was dark he shook his head at how long it had taken and he relised that he was hungry and he vanished him and Caldin to a shop and he sat down and ordered his food. Caldin tried to kneel at his feet when Xavier pulled him to sit in the chair beside him. Xavier then pushed the menu in front of Caldin.

" Pick out something you would like to eat Caldin. I will not punish you for this. As once I we get home and at the school we can go back to our way of you eating. You are such a good boy Caldin." Xavier ordered Caldin.

"Thank you Master. I will obey you." Caldin said in thanks.

Caldin then smiled and ordered the fish while Xavier had chicken. They both ate in silence once the food arrived. After they finished Xavier paid for the food and then vanished them home to Slytherin Manor. He sighed and knew that he would get a list that he would have to take for school supplies within 3 days. He would wait until that time. He was glad that he was able to continue schooling the coming year.

Xavier sighed and him and Caldin walked into the bedroom and Caldin walked to the bathroom and started a bath for Xavier. He went and got Xavier and undressed him. Xavier got into the bath and smiled and told Caldin to get undressed and to join him. Caldin stripped quickly and stepped into the bath and sat down beside Xavier and started to wash his master. He laughed and was happy again.

"Caldin. I am glad that I have you. I was scared when I thought you had given your life to save us. I was heartbroken." Xavier sighed and thought himself and wondered. What his life would have been like if he never met Caldin.

"I am sorry master. I did not mean for it to happen that way. I thought I would die as well. But it seems that things worked out the way they were meant to in the beginning. Maybe now is a new age of peace. We saved the world. Do not morn for your father. He was following his destiny." Caldin said in a pleaseing way.

" You are correct Caldin. I should be happy that we survived I should not morn my Father. Nor the ones that died. As they gave their lives for us. I will try and cheer up." Xavier said in a more thoughtful tone.

Xavier smiled and splashed Caldin. Caldin laughed and ducked under the water and smiled to himself and then splashed Xavier back as he surfaced. Xavier stood and got out and dried himself with a towel. Caldin stood and got out and dried off with another towel. Caldin walked into the bedroom and lay on the bed and watched Xavier. Xavier sighed and smiled and walked over and lay down beside Caldin and he shut his eyes tried after the day. Caldin snuggled up to Xavier and shut his eyes and went to sleep. He was content and happy with his life the way it is now.

Meanwhile that morning Heero woke and sighed and walked down to breakfast and sat down and ordered some eggs and toast and started to eat. He finished his food and walked out and sighed and turned along the hall and into secret passage and followed it along until he reach the outside of the Vampire City. That was his home and His castle. He walked outside and into the woods and followed the dirt pathway until he reached the first city inside his control. He walked along the city until he found the home he searched for. He walked inside and sat down beside a old woman.

"What brings you here to me my king?" The old woman said in a sweet voice.

"Seer I ask what you have seen in this world." Heero asked coldly.

" I Have seen many things that have come to pass and many that won't. You my King are the last of your kind. You are a fate Breaker. You alone can change the tides of war and fix what is broken and headed to destruction. I saw your father's death. It saved the world. I see your brother Happy and whole with his love." The old woman ( Seer) Said in a kind tone.

"I know all of that. What do you see of a growing darkness?" Heero asked coldly. He was short of demanding info.

"Ah!! You seek that knowledge. I Have seen a creature like no other. He Is stronger than Saryon. But he is able to be killed much easier than the fallen god. I know of no way to destroy him as he is now. His name is Kendra. He is strong and very smart. He was freed when you killed his father. It will be many years before he is more than a threat to you and this planet. As he is now he can do nothing to change the world. Give it time. My king." The seer said in a contimplative tone.

"Thank you Seer. Even though your eyes are sightless you see so much. I thank you." Heero said in a slightly less chilled tone.

" There is also a new prophesy that you should know. I saw it made last night when Caldin aided you." The seer added happily.

"Then tell me what it was. " Heero ordered calmly.

" **_Worlds untied time bequeathed unto the world. Time is now. Now is time. For the chosen few to arrive. They shall change the world by fire and storm. Blood of many races all together and all apart. Time is of importance as the clock counts down. It is the end of this world now._"** The seer rescited for him to listen.

**"**I see thank you Seer. I will think on this." Heero said coldly to her.

" I know. You are special and Caldin has yet to meet his fate. Do not allow him nor your brother to die. And the line of Ravenclaw must return." The seer said in a knowing voice.

"Who is the line of Ravenclaw?" Heero asked.

" Hermione Granger." The seer spoke.

Heero sighed and turned and bowed to her and handed her some money for her aid and then he left and walked on his own back toward his home. He shook his head at the thoughts. He knew that the prophesy meant something. He just did not know what. He wondered if Caldin's power was the only thing able to stop the new darkness. He thought about what was said and what she meant. He knew he was a fate breaker after all. He sighed at his thoughts. He entered the Vampire city and walked to his study and sighed and turned and started to write out a letter to his brother with the knowledge that he had just learned. Once he finished the letter and sent it off with a owl he sighed and walked to his bedroom and lay down on his bed and shut his eyes and he started to dream.

In The dream: _Heero: "Where am I?" Heero sighed and walked around and he saw a purple dragon and he walked toward it. Heero: " Who are you?" Dragon: " I am Kendra. And you are in my realm. This is my world and how did you get here?" Heero: "I went to sleep and I saw that I am here. I know not of where here is after all. I see nothing But mists and gray worlds." Kendra: "You see much more than a mortal. You killed my father. I will see you dead for that. This is my world. I will get my revenge and destroy you and your family and this miserable world." Kendra laughed sinisterly. _

Back in the real world. Heero woke and caught his breath and sighed in relief and pushed the dream into the back of his mind as he thought that it was just that a dream. He did not know that it was real. He then turned over on his bed and tried to go back to sleep and he shut his eyes and went into sleep. This time it was a normal sleep and dreams. Nothing special.

Meanwhile Xavier woke the next morning to a tapping on the window and walked over and went and let the owl in. And he took the letter from his brother and let the owl leave then he walked into the other room and into his study and sat down and started to read the letter. Xavier sighed once he finished the letter and turned away and thought over what his brother had said.

Caldin woke and got up and dressed himself and walked into the bedroom and left the room and walked to Xavier's study and kneeled at his master's feet. Xavier smiled and waved his wand and dressed himself.

"It seems that there is a new threat on the horizon. It will be many years before the threat is relised after all. I know that well enough from what my brother wrote." Xavier said in a thoughtful way.

"I see. Anything else master?" Caldin inquired curiously

" Yes There is. It seems there is another Prophesy." Xavier stated.

Xavier told Caldin the prophesy and Caldin nodded. Xavier sighed and thought for a few minutes then stood and walked down to the dinning hall and sat and ordered breakfast. Caldin kneeled under the table and waited to be fed from Xavier's hand. He sighed and thought over what his master had said and the prophesy. He did not know why but he felt that they were losing time by not worrying about it just yet.

Xavier ate and fed Caldin by hand and he sighed once he finished and he stood and started to walk toward outside. Caldin stood after getting out from under the table and followed Xavier outside and under their tree. Xavier walked to the tree and sat down to think. Caldin lay beside his master and put his head in Xavier's lap and went into a light sleep to rest some more.

Xavier sighed and thought and they stayed outside in silence until it became dark again. Xavier stood and walked back inside. Caldin stood and followed Xavier to the dinning hall and they had dinner. Caldin ate out of Xavier's hand. Xavier then sighed and lead Caldin to the bedroom and they lay down together in the bed and went to sleep both thinking of what heero had said and what it may mean.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: Thank you all for reading this story. I hope you enjoyed my first chapter. I plan for this story to be much longer than my first story. I hope you all like this one. Please Please Review!!!

I want at least 1 review per Chapter Please. Thank you all Very much. Now please press the button and review. I am begging you to review and tell me what you think of this one.

I just edited this story. I hope very much that it is easier to read now. Thank you very much. Now I shall do the other two this way.

Please review this story and tell me what you think. I am trying hard for you all. I want you all to like this story better. Please tell me how you feel.


	2. The start of second year

I own Nothing Of Harry Potter. I own Nothing. Do not sue.

Pairings: Harry(Xavier)/Caldin, Hermione/Ron, Heero/OC.

Key: "..." This is Speech.

_This is dreams._

Chapter 2. The start of Second Year.

Xavier woke the next morning and sighed he looked to Caldin and thought to himself for a moment then stood and walked out of the room without disturbing Caldin. Xavier walked to the library and selected a book and sat down in a plush chair and started to read. He sighed. Caldin woke from his slumber and stood and dressed and sniffed the air and he walked from the bedroom into the library and kneeled by Xavier's feet.

"Master. What is wrong?" Caldin asked concerned about Xavier.

"Nothing is wrong Caldin. I am just thinking of many things that have repercussions after all. I do not know the answer's that I seek my Pet." Xavier said and a thoughtful voice.

" It'll be alright. Everything will work out." Caldin Reassured.

Xavier looked up at a tapping on the window and stood and walked over and opened the window and let the owl in and took it's message. He sat back down in the chair after letting the owl out and he opened the letter and saw that it contained the list of supplies he needed for school. He smiled in happiness.

Xavier stood and thought to himself for a moment and turned to Caldin and looked down at him.

"It seems my list has come. Now lets go down and eat breakfast my pet." Xavier stated in a emotionless voice.

" Yes master." Caldin agreed.

Caldin stood and followed Xavier down the hall to the dinning room and he kneeled under the table and waited to be fed. Xavier sighed and sat down in a chair and ordered while he scanned the letter that had accompanied the list. He laughed when he saw part was a apology for not enrolling him on their own. He was amused by that. He sat the letter to the side once food arrived and he started to eat. He fed Caldin by hand as he ate for himself. He stopped eating a few minutes later once he was full. He continued to feed Caldin until Caldin whined. Xavier stopped and stood and walked out the door of the dinning room and headed to his study and he sank down in chair and started a letter to his brother. Detailing the fact that he was to start Hogwarts again and that this time he meant to have friends.

Caldin sighed and followed Xavier and sank down to his knees at Xavier's side and he waited. Caldin was happy to be with his master. He did not mind that they were all alone now. Unless you counted the vampire king who was a blood brother to Xavier. Xavier sighed and finished the letter and stood and walked to the window and sent it off with a owl and he sighed and walked back to the chair and sat down. He then used his magic to form a lamp on the desk and he started to read that day's paper.

Meanwhile Heero woke that morning and he stood and went down and ate some food then went outside to his guard and talked to them.

"My men. Listen to me. It seems there is another threat that will be rising in the coming years. We must be strong and work together. Protect the villages and make sure they are provided for. I need no deaths that could be avoided. These are my orders I expect you to follow them. Am I clear?!" Heero spoke coldly and glared at them.

The guard nodded and bowed and started to walk away to go about their duty's and to do as they were just told. Heero sighed at the thoughts that he had and he turned and walked outside the gates he then started a spell to strengthen his wards on his home. He did not know if It would be enough but he would do his very best to prevail over the odds.

Heero shook his head and finished then headed to his training ground and started to train he knew he would stay at this for a few days or at least until he could figure out what was the wrong feeling that he had.

Meanwhile back with Xavier. Xavier sighed and finished the paper and sat it to the side and he turned to Caldin.

"Pet It seems that people are confused now that suspect Death Eaters and Known Death Eaters no longer possess the dark mark. It is confusing the world." Xavier said in a laughing tone.

"Why is the mark gone?" Caldin asked calmly.

"Because my father died. Normally every Death Eater in the world that had the mark would have died along side him. But by him sacrificing his life to save the world they survived. Other than that I do not know how nor why the mark was removed. It is most confusing." Xavier stated in a have wondering way.

Caldin smiled at Xavier and nodded and stood and spun a spell and Xavier was dressed. Xavier nodded in approval and sighed again and stood and pulled Caldin to him and vanished them to Diagon Alley. Xavier shook his head once they were there and he started to walk into the first shop that carried Potion supplies. Caldin whimpered and lowered his head and followed Xavier like a beaten puppy. He was afraid but knew that he had to get used to people and the crowds before Xavier started the school year.

Xavier walked in the shop and saw Hermione. He walked over and smiled.

" Xavier. It is nice to see you again I guess." Hermione stated in a hppy tone.

" I am sorry. About what I said before to you. I did not mean it Hermione. I wish for us to become friends. I have no one left. My father died. He was a muggle and now I am alone expect for my brother and my slave." Xavier apologized in a sad way.

"Hello Madam." Caldin greeted.

Caldin kept his head bowed low and spoke at a whisper. Xavier sighed and looked pleadingly at Hermione.

"Oh. I see. I am sorry to hear about your father. I do not dislike you Xavier. I was just hurt when you said those things to me after all. I would be glad to be your friend. Though I am having trouble figuring something out. Why are you coming back to Hogwarts? You don't need the schooling after all." Hermione said in a curious voice.

"I am returning because I wish to learn more magic. I probably should have let the sorting hat put me in Ravenclaw. " Xavier spoke in a confident tone.

"It wanted you in Ravenclaw? Same here. I pleaded with it to put my somewhere else." Hermione agreed with him in wonder.

"I see. Nice talking to you Hermione. I will see you again at school. I look forward to it." Xavier said.

" Bye Xavier." Hermione said.

Hermione sighed and followed her parents out of the store. She did not know that she was adopted as a infant. Xavier Sighed and watched her go. He did not know how to tell her that her life so far was a lie that had been shamed by the Headmaster. Maybe now that Dumbledore was dead things could be repaired. Xavier sighed and continued looking around as he gathered what he would need for Potions class. He finished his shopping and walked up to the counter to pay for the purchases. He thought happily to himself once he was out of the store and he continued on his way for the remainder of the day buying what was needed for the coming school year. He then took Caldin by the hand and vanished as the sun set.

Xavier walked up the steps to his home. Caldin followed Xavier and kept his head low. Xavier shook his hair out of his eyes and went and laid his things down in his trunk and spelled it shut and then headed down to the dinning room and sat down and filled his plate and started to eat. Caldin walked in and kneeled under the table and whined. Xavier smiled and tore off a piece of the meat and fed it to Caldin. He alternated feeding himself and Caldin till they were both full. Once dinner was over Xavier led Caldin through the halls and into a training room.

"Caldin. I plan to teach you spells that will be useful to you. Now that you are not restricted by your collar you can learn how to fight back against your enemies." Xavier told his pet.

" I thank you master. I will accept your training and be happy that you find me worthy." Caldin smiled and said with a happy tone.

Xavier laughed and started to teach Caldin how to fight. They worked until dawn came through the windows. Caldin yawned. Xavier nodded and led Caldin to their bedroom and they laid down and went into a deep sleep. Both of the exhausted.

Time passed in the normal fashion of teaching Caldin and eating and then sleeping though not in that order per say until it was 3 days before the starting of school. Xavier woke that morning and smiled at Caldin and then got out of bed and went to take a nice bath. Caldin woke while Xavier was in the tub and stood and used a wandless spell to clean himself and then he dressed. Xavier stood in the bathtub and let the water out the spelled himself dry and he walked out of the bathroom and dressed. Then they walked together down the hall and into the dinning room.

Heero was waiting for them and smiled at Xavier's shocked look.

" It's seems I have surprised you my brother. I am staying with you for now. I hope you do not mind. But I need some space from my people." Heero said coldly.

" You are welcomed here at any time. You know this. I am just surprised to see. Normally we only see each other when disaster is at hand. Is trouble brewing?" Xavier asked in concern.

"No. At least none that I know of. My army is ready should something become a threat." Heero said in a cold tone.

Xavier nodded in consent and sat down beside his brother. Caldin kneeled under the table and waited to be fed. Xavier ate and fed Caldin and spoke to his brother. Once all of them were fed and full. Xavier stood and walked with Heero outside. Caldin followed like he had been taught. They all sat down under the tree that Xavier claimed years ago.

" I see. I am glad to see you again Heero." Xavier stated calmly.

" I am also glad to see you again My Lord." Caldin greeted happily.

" It is nice to see the both of you. I can tell that you are both doing very well together. You have no need of me. But Caldin why did you not inform us of the risk you were taking when you did the ritual?" Heero asked caldin.

" Yes. I would like to know as well. " Xavier stated.

"I am sorry. But I did not think that it would be like that. I believed that I knew it's path and how it would be released and active. I was wrong. I have already said that I was sorry." Caldin pleaded with them.

"I know Caldin. I have already forgave you." Xavier spoke and said.

" I shall forgive you as well. But I was expecting more of a blowup than that was." Heero said calmly.

" Same here. Like last time. When we saw the world break apart. " Xavier said astounded.

Heero nodded and went silent in thought. Xavier also went silent. Caldin lay down and placed his head on Xavier's lap. Xavier sighed and ran his finger's through Caldin's hair. Caldin smiled in happiness. Xavier eye's widened in a thought.

" Is father really dead?" Xavier asked.

" It would seem so. Why?" Heero said and asked.

" I was just thinking that he said he was immortal." Xavier stated.

"I know. But the dark mark is gone. That means that he is gone as well." Heero stated coldly.

" I see. I was just hoping that he might be alive somehow." Xavier said in a sad tone.

Heero nodded and stood and headed back inside and went to his room that he almost never used and lay down to think. Xavier stood and walked into his study and started to work on paper's that somehow got on his desk. He couldn't understand how his father died. And why everything seemed so complete already. Maybe fate was pulling him along to a son that he did not know. He was unsure of the world and his fate. Caldin whined as Xavier threw a pin case across the room.

**"** Sorry Caldin. I am just upset. Though I do not know why. It is confusing…" Xavier spoke in a confused and frustrated way.

" I understand Master. I am sorry. You just startled me." Caldin apologized.

" It's alright pet." Xavier forgave.

Xavier finished what he was willing to do and took Caldin to the training room and they started back sparring against each other. They kept at it until the sun went down and then they went to their bedroom and lay down and went into a light slumber that night. Xavier started to dream.

_Xavier walked along a ridge and saw a great purple dragon and he called out. Xavier: " Hello. Who are you? Where is this?" Dragon: "My name is Kendra. This is my realm. I am at home here immortal. You have no business being here." Xavier snarled and tried to attack and the mist swirled and kept him from Kendra. Kendra laughed in response. Kendra: "You are pathetic. You cannot fight me here in my realm. I am immortal much like you. I can never die." Xavier: "You are wrong. You are my enemy. I will not rest until you are destroyed." Kendra laughed again. _

Xavier woke from the dream and shuddered and wondered if that was really what Kendra looked like or if his imagination was to active right then. He turned over and pulled Caldin to him and he went back to sleep this time without the dream. Caldin whined and got as close as he could to Xavier then settled back down in his arms.

The next morning Xavier woke and stood and started down to breakfast. Caldin woke and followed him. Nether changing clothes from what they slept in for the day. Xavier sat down at the breakfast table and ordered. Heero walked in and sat beside his brother and also ordered his meal. Xavier and Heero started to eat once the food arrived. Xavier fed Caldin as he ate his own meal. Xavier looked at heero.

" I had a dream last night." Xavier stated.

" I see. What about little brother?" Heero asked.

" I saw Kendra. And a world of mists." Xavier stated in a annoyed tone.

" I have had a dream like this as well. I do not know what it means. I fill that it is a puzzle that we must solve one day in the future. Wait until the time come Xavier. You will know when it is time." Heero said in concern.

" I understand Heero. " Xavier stated.

Xavier sighed and finished eating and once he knew Caldin was full he stood and walked out headed outside. Caldin Hurried and followed him and sat beside him under their tree. Xavier shook his head and pulled Caldin into a hug. Caldin whined and tried to get closer to Xavier. Xavier laughed and kissed Caldin. Caldin leaned into the kiss and opened his mouth. Xavier sighed in content and released him.

" Not now pet. I must think. My sweet one." Xavier said in a pleaseing way.

"yes master. I will obey." Caldin stated.

" I know Caldin. I know." Xavier said.

They stayed outside till night came then stood and walked inside and had dinner alone then retired to there room and made love to each other. The next day they stayed in bed till lunch then ate and went to train. They trained till it was very late then went back to sleep and woke early the next day. Xavier sighed and picked up his trunk and vanished with Caldin that morning to King's Cross station and they walked together to platform 9 ¾ . There they boarded the train and Xavier found a empty compartment and walked in with Caldin and warded it against intrusion. Caldin sighed and lay down on a seat and closed his eyes. Xavier laughed and sat down on the opposite seat and pulled out a book and started to read. He turned as he heard crying and walked out and saw Hermione.

"What's wrong?" Xavier asked.

"Xavier. No one wants to let me into their compartment. I can't find somewhere to stay for the train ride." Hermione said almost in tears again.

" You can stay with me." Xavier offered.

Xavier led her into his compartment and motioned for her to sit beside him. Caldin opened a eye and sat up and looked at them. Hermione gasped when she saw the collar.

"Xavier. Why does he have a collar on?" Hermione inquired.

" He is my slave." Xavier stated.

"Xavier. Slavery is illegal. You do know that right?!!" Hermione protested.

"It's not in the wizarding world. It is just rare. He is mine in all ways. Right Pet?" Xavier said.

"Yes Master. I am yours." Caldin answered.

Hermione gaped and sighed and nodded.

" I see. I do not mean to have been rude Xavier." Hermione relented.

" I know. You were just surprised. That is all." Xavier accepted.

" Yes. I was. I wonder. Does he only speak when you ask him a question or tell him to?" Hermione asked in curiosity.

" Yes that is the only time when someone else is around. When we are alone he comes out of his shell. He was abused badly before I received him." Xavier stated.

Hermione nodded in understanding and smiled at Caldin. Caldin paled and whined and looked to Xavier. Xavier shook his head at the both of them and walked across the compartment to Caldin and pulled him into his arms and held him. Caldin smiled and leaned back into Xavier.

Hermione smiled at the two of them. She did not understand the slavery and why it was still legal in this world. But she vowed that she would learn and maybe try and help Xavier out if he was ever in trouble. Xavier sighed and released Caldin and sat back by Hermione and went back to his book after handing Hermione a book to read. Caldin lay back down and returned to sleep. Hermione and Xavier read until they read the station where they would take a carriage to Hogwarts. Together the three of them left the compartment and boarded a carriage headed for the school.

Xavier sighed and laid his things down with the other students and headed up to the great hall he sat down at his spot in slytherin. Caldin whined and ducked under the table and kneeled at Xavier's feet. Draco laughed and nodded at Xavier upon seeing Caldin. Then together the tables looked up at the Headmaster. The Headmaster that was Snape spoke.

" I know that you are surprised. For those that are uninformed. Former Headmaster Dumbledore is dead. He suffered a Heart attack at the end of school last year and passed away. I have taken his position. Now lets get on with the sorting." Snape stated in a cold and demanding tone.

The sorting ceremony came and went and once the students were seated food appeared and they started to eat. Xavier ate and fed Caldin at the same time. He sighed and was happy that Snape was the headmaster now. He was glad for the man and knew that Snape was loyal to himself and his brother. As he was formerly a death eater. Xavier sighed and once done waited till the food vanished and then stood and followed his other house members to the common room. Caldin whined at being so close to so many people and he shook. Xavier took Caldin in his arms and held him tightly. He then walked into the common room and up to the dorms and he lay down. Caldin snuggled into the blankets and got as close as possible to Xavier. Xavier sighed and held Caldin to himself and fell asleep content.

Meanwhile Heero sighed as he relised that Xavier and Caldin were gone and would be for most of the rest of the year and part of the next year. Heero then vanished back to his home and the vampire city. He sighed and went into his training grounds and slowed time and started to practice so that he remained at the top of his game for whatever lies ahead of them. He did not know the challenges that they would face both together and apart. If he had known he might have never let Xavier go alone. Heero smiled that night and finished training and he walked back to his room and fell asleep as soon as he hit the pillow.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: Hello. Everyone. This is the second chapter. I hope you liked it. Please remember to review. I am trying to keep it at a nice length thank you everyone. I am glad that you are liking this story. Or at least I hope you are.

Thank you for reading. This chapter is now edited. Thank you very much. Please review and tell me if this is any better than before.

Please tell me what you think of this story. I would love to know your opinion. I just finished fixing this chapter again.


	3. The middle and end of second year

I own nothing of Harry Potter. I own nothing. Do not sue.

Pairings: Harry(Xavier)/Caldin, Hermione/Ron, Heero/OC.

Key: "..." This is speech

_This is dreams._

Chapter 3. The middle and end of second year.

Xavier sighed and woke the next morning from a dreamless sleep. He then vanished himself out of Hogwarts and into the Forbidden Forest and he began to hunt he caught a old deer and started to drain it's blood. He is a vampire but not like most. He can not die and is immortal and he only needs to feed once a year unless he uses high level spells and drains his reserves of power.

Xavier ate then shook his head and set fire to the corpse and then put the fire out once all that was left was ash. He then sighed and vanished back to his bed and lay down as dawn rose into the sky. Caldin whined and looked at Xavier.

" Master?" Caldin asked fearfully.

" It's me Caldin. You're safe." Xavier reassured.

Caldin sighed and nodded and stood and kneeled beside the bed. Xavier rose and walked into the showering area pulling Caldin with him and they started to clean up. Caldin sighed at the hot water and closed his eyes and then turned and looked at Xavier. Xavier smiled at Caldin then finished cleaning himself and turned and walked out and grabbed a towel and he dried himself then got dressed.

Caldin sighed and followed Xavier by getting clean then dry and dressed. He then went back to the bed and kneeled beside it and waited. Xavier walked over to him and pulled him to his feet and they walked out of the dorms together and headed down to the great hall and they sat as the first there for breakfast. Caldin whined and kneeled underneath the table and waited. Xavier filled his plate once food was served and he started to eat and he fed Caldin by hand.

Draco came down and sat next to Xavier.

" So. How is your pet in obedience?" Draco questioned.

" He obeys me. I have no trouble with him. I broke his spirit and now he relies on me after all." Xavier stated.

" That is good. I was worried that he might not be able to be broken at first." Draco stated.

" It was not easy but I was able to do it given time and effort. I beat him until he begged then forced myself on him. It worked quite well." Xavier confided

Draco nodded. And started to eat having settled his mind on something. He wondered exactly how Xavier had broken Caldin. Then he decided that it was better that he did not know. Xavier sighed and continued to eat. Once he finished he got up from the table and walked down the corridors and back to slytherin common room. He took Caldin up to the dorms. And he tied Caldin to the bed.

"Caldin. While I am in class today you are to remain here. Okay?" Xavier ordered.

" Yes Master. I will obey you." Caldin agreed.

"Good boy. The chain is long enough that you can use the bathroom if you need to." Xavier told him in a apologetic voice.

Xavier then turned and walked out of the dorms after grabbing his Potions and defense books. Those classes and Charms are what he has today so he gathered the items he would need for class. Xavier then walked down the halls until he reached the Potions classroom and he walked in and saw Hermione and he settled down beside her and smiled.

Hermione smiled back at Xavier and sighed.

" Well. It seems we are partnered together for this class." Hermione stated happily.

"It would seem so. I wished to work with you. I can move somewhere else if you would prefer." Xavier questioned her tone and words.

" No. It's fine Xavier. We are just early." Hermione reassured.

" I know. I had to take Caldin back to the dorms. I don't desire to risk him. But I couldn't just leave him home alone." Xavier stated.

Hermione nodded and looked back up front as the other students started to stream in. Professor Vector walked in. Professor Vector. Is a male with Golden colored hair and blue eyes. In his mid thirties.

Professor Vector walked to the front of the class and looked at them.

" Now class. As Headmaster Snape's replacement in this class. I ask that we all try and get along. I will not have any nonsense in this classroom. We will all help one another so that we may learn. Today read the first chapter in your textbook. And answer the questions at the back of each section. Due tomorrow." Professor Vector ordered.

The class groaned as one. Xavier sighed and pulled out his book and started to read. He noticed that Hermione did the same. Xavier also got out his quill and parchment and he handed some of the parchment to Hermione. Hermione smiled to Xavier and nodded in response. Xavier then started back reading.

The class read until the bell rang signaling the end of the class period. Xavier stood and gathered his items and he put them away and started to walk toward the charms classroom. Hermione sighed and followed Xavier figuring that she was better off with him. Xavier laughed and smiled to her and walked slower. They reached the room as the bell rang signaling the tardiness time. Xavier and Hermione took seats. Ron moved beside Hermione and waited to watch her. Xavier sighed and looked at Professor Fitlewick. Hermione sighed and moved away from Ron and watched the teacher. Professor Fitwick started to lecture. Xavier sighed and took notes along with most of the class.

The period ended in boredom and they left and headed to Lunch. Xavier sighed and walked to the slytherin dorms and got Caldin then walked down to lunch and they ate. Xavier once he and Caldin were fed he took his slave back to the dorms and left him then headed for Defense Against The Dark Arts. He sighed and sat down. He was the first to the class. Hermione came in soon after and sat down across the room. Ron walked and sat down beside Xavier.

" Hey. I heard great things about Professor Lockhart." Ron started.

" Really. I do not believe so. I think that he is all show and can't take care of himself." Xavier shot back.

" You're wrong. He is a great wizard. Just like Dumbledore was." Ron argued.

" If you say so. I really don't care. Why are you talking to me anyway?" Xavier questioned.

" Because from what I saw last year. You are very smart and cunning. I need to be friends with you." Ron confessed.

" Why?" Xavier questioned in a offended way.

" Dumbledore told me to. He didn't want the light to lose you to You-Know-Who." Ron relented and told in a happy way.

Xavier laughed and sighed. He decided to ignore Ron.

Professor Lockhart walked inside the room with a flourish and smiled charmingly. The girls awed and smiled back. Xavier tried not to gag.

"Now class. We will start off today with some book reading. I want everyone to read the first chapter of "Magical Me." We will have a test on it next period. The more you know about me the better you will do." Lockhart said in a superior tone.

Xavier sighed and opened the book and barely refrained from walking up to Lockhart and cursing him. Hermione gaped and opened her book and started to read. She wanted to learn defense not about the teacher. Xavier started to read and sighed and pulled out a second book and put it over the defense text and started to read about the dark arts. But he spelled it so that it looked like he was reading the defense text.

Ron was just glad that he was with someone who was smart that way he could get answers and not have to work for them. Ron sighed and continued to read the book he was not happy at what he was reading but he was awed by the teacher and what it says that he has done.

Xavier once class was over he rushed out of the room and headed straight down to the slytherin common room. And walked inside and went up to Caldin and held him.

"Master what is wrong?" Caldin questioned.

" Nothing Caldin. I just despise my defense teacher. He is a fraud and everyone believes that he is the real thing and a Hero." Xavier stated.

"Master you know more magic than almost anyone. You have nothing to fear. I know you are better than him and you helped save the world. It was a team effort after all." Caldin reassured.

"Your right Caldin. I need to believe in myself and have courage. Now lets go down for dinner." Xavier agreed.

Xavier sighed and unhooked Caldin from the bed and led him down to the great hall and he sat down and started to fill his plate. Caldin kneeled under the table and waited to be fed. Caldin sighed happily as he ate from Xavier's hand. Draco sighed and sat down beside Xavier.

"Defense was a joke." Draco stated then laughed.

" I concur. I believe that he is a fraud." Xavier agreed.

" Yeah. I agree with you. I mean he is stupid. Wanting us to learn what his favorite food and color is. Why do we care? Why are we learning junk? Instead of actual defense against the dark?" Draco said in a laughing tone still.

" I agree fully. It's stupid. But I see no way out of it. I mean we are just students after all. But your right and all I want to learn is how to defend myself." Xavier agreed again and started to laugh.

" You already know enough. Trust me on that Xavier. I bet you know more than your father did." Draco stated now serious.

Xavier nodded in agreement and sighed and turned away and continued to eat. Caldin whined and licked Xavier's hand and sighed. Xavier smiled and stood and led Caldin out of the great hall and to the dorms and they lay down together. Caldin snuggled close to Xavier and made sure he was pressed against his master. Xavier shut his eyes and went to sleep. Caldin followed him to slumber that night.

Meanwhile Heero sighed that morning and woke and walked outside and headed to see a friend he stopped and hunted then continued on his way. He knew what was needed for him to do. He only wondered how his brother was fairing. Heero sighed and went down to the nearby village and walked inside and over to the largest house and knocked then walked inside.

" David. It is has been a while old friend." Heero said without emotion.

" Yes it has Heero. It seems that things are starting to turn the wheels of fate. In time you will be needed once more to fight." David spoke in a riddle.

" I talked to the seer. She gave me answers but I know that you have visions as well." Heero stated coldly.

" yes. I do. I have seen a war to end all wars. Things are changing rapidly. I do not know how you are keeping up. But the threat is still young. You must wait. Even though you are losing time. All I can tell you is that you and Caldin are in the center of everything. You both are key in winning this coming war." David stated happily.

" Thank you my friend. " Heero thanked him gratefully.

Heero sighed and turned and left the home and vanished back to the vampire city and his bedroom that night. He lay down and started to dream. _Heero looked over the area bathed in gray mist. Heero sighed and started down the path and he looked over and saw water. He stepped out unto the water and was glad that it held his weight. He walked along it and came to a crystal cave and in the back of the cave was a body inside the crystal. He moved closer. The mists assuring his vision. Then the crystals in the ceiling started to fall. Heero was pushed backwards dodging the crystals and he left the cave. He wondered who he had seen. He vowed that he would find out. He heard laughter and turned and saw ………_

Heero woke from the dream and gasped for air. He shuddered and tried to forget the nightmare. He turned over and returned to sleep. This time his dreams were calm and peaceful.

Meanwhile Xavier woke the next morning and sighed. And got up and went and cleaned up Caldin followed him and did the same. The days passed as normal. The months came a went till it was time for Christmas. Xavier smiled that morning and he walked outside into the snowy air and he laughed. It was peaceful and he was happy. Caldin sighed and followed Xavier along. Caldin shook in the cold and ignored his body. He was now allowed to do what he desired. Xavier picked up some snow and made a snowball and hurled it at a tree. It hit the tree with a thud. It had a rock inside it. Xavier laughed and turned and played in the snow that day till night came. He headed back inside with Caldin and heard a scream. He ran towards the sound. And he found a girl petrified. He turned and looked around for the cause then thought. He remembered the Basilisk in the chamber. Xavier turned and walked away and headed to the slytherin common room and up to the dorms.

Caldin sat down on the bed and looked at Xavier.

"What did that to her?" Caldin questioned.

" A Basilisk. I have to go down into the chamber of secrets and kill it now." Xavier stated confused as to how this happened.

" What do you mean?" Caldin asked in concern.

"Caldin. I have lived my life through once already. I came back into the past and are changing things for the future. Hopefully things will work out better this time around. Stay Here Pet." Xavier ordered.

Xavier sighed and walked out of the room and into the common room he spoke to no one and continued on his way. He saw the Professor's gathered around the girl talking to each other. He shook his head and turned and headed through a secret passage and went into the girls toilet and he went to the sink. As he was about to speak he heard a voice.

"What do you think you are doing Mister Riddle?" Lockhart questioned.

"I am going to do what you can't. I am going to stop the basilisk." Xavier stated in a confident way.

" I am going with you. After all what kind of teacher would I be otherwise." Lockhart stated wanting the glory for himself.

"I don't think you will." Xavier stated offended.

Xavier sighed and held out a hand and green light rushed from him and hit Lockhart in the chest and he dropped to the ground in a unmoving heap. Xavier shook his head and destroyed the body then opened the entrance to the chamber and he jumped down the pipe. He stood once he reached the bottom and he walked down the ways and came to the second door and he hissed at it to open and it did. He then walked faster and said at the end of the chamber. He said. "Speak to me slytherin Greatest of the Hogwarts four." In Parseltounge. He watched as the mouth opened and the basilisk came out.

Xavier gulped and sighed knowing that he was on his own. He cast the killing curse at it first and swore when it did nothing. He dodged the strike and cast another high level spell. He gulped when it also did nothing. He continued to dodge and attack trying to wear it down. He knew he was running low on energy. Even though he had infinite power. Xavier gasped and erected a shield and he started to chant.

" power of the forgotten. Realm of the forbidden. Time is now. Now is time. Strongest magic hear my plea. I summon thee. I need thee now. Oblivion now I call. Out to thee from now till then. From then till now. Come to me and obey. I summon thee. Destroy my enemy." Xavier chanted to summon the spell. He wasn't able to do it another way.

The spell now cast raced toward the basilisk and hit it in the head. The basilisk hissed as it was torn apart. The spell destroyed it completely and left nothing.

Once he knew it was dead Xavier sank to his knees and panted he was tired. He vanished to the forbidden forest and hunted for something to eat. Again he found a deer and drained it of blood. Xavier then vanished back to the common room and sat down on a couch. Draco walked over and sat beside him.

" Can't sleep? Same here." Draco questioned and stated.

" No. It's not that really. I just don't know what I am supposed to do. I mean. Here I am. The son of slytherin. And I have no idea what the future holds really." Xavier stated.

"I see. I understand. But go and try and sleep. Caldin needs you." Draco told him.

Draco then stood and walked out of the common room and back into the dorms. Xavier stood and nodded to himself and walked up and lay beside Caldin and he pulled his pet to him and held him. Caldin whined and moved closer and curled up and went right back to sleep. Xavier went to sleep thinking of Caldin and his family.

Meanwhile Far away in Japan. Kendra continued to grow stronger. And while he was growing he gathered people to him and promised them power. He showed how to fight and taught his men. He did not know who they were really all he knew is that he needed them. He trained and waited he knew it would be years before he was ready to take on the vampire king and the others and he was waiting till he would be able to have his revenge.

Meanwhile the next morning Xavier woke and got up and spelled himself clean and he walked down stairs and sat down in a chair and waited for the rest of the house to wake. Caldin woke and followed Xavier and kneeled at his feet. They waited contently like this for a few hours doing nothing and lost in thought. Xavier rose as he saw Draco and together the three of them left the common room and headed to the great hall.

Xavier sighed and walked over to the table and sat down as the owls came in. He smiled when he got a gift. He opened it to find a diary that was from his brother. He sighed and smiled and opened it and started to write. Caldin moved up and sat beside Xavier. And smiled when a owl delivered him something. He opened it and found a golden silk collar. Caldin smiled in pleaser and looked to Xavier. Xavier smiled and removed Caldin's old collar and put the new one on him. Caldin yipped happily. And went back under the table when food appeared.

Time again passed as normal all of defense classes were canceled as the teacher was missing. The days came and went till it was time to leave Hogwarts for the year. Xavier smiled and walked to Hermione.

" Hermione. Want to come over to my home this summer? You are welcome." Xavier offered.

" I'll owl you with my decision. I do not know just yet. I am glad we are friends now Xavier." Hermione confided.

Xavier nodded to her and sighed and got on the train and went into a compartment with Caldin. While Hermione went into another compartment with some Ravenclaw's .

The train reached King's cross and Xavier got out with Caldin and they walked to the barrier and Xavier vanished the both of them back to slytherin manor for the summer.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: Thanks for reading. I hope you all like this story. I want a review please from you. I need reviews to update better. Please review and tell me what you think of the story.

Thank you for reading and Have a happy Christmas Everyone. I hope to get another update in before then. But who knows. Maybe if I can get another review I will be able to update sooner. Thank you bunches.

I just edited this chapter. Hope it is a better read now.


	4. The summer

I own nothing of Harry Potter do not sue. I repeat I own nothing of Harry Potter.

Pairings: Harry(Xavier)/Caldin, Hermione/Ron, Heero/OC.

Key: "…" This is speech

_This is dreams_

Chapter 4. The summer.

Xavier sighed and looked at Caldin and held his hand out to him and led Caldin up into their home and into the bedroom. Xavier then drew a bath and got in it. Caldin sighed and moved beside him and undressed and got in the tub and started to wash his master. Xavier smiled and bared his fangs. Caldin laughed and kissed him to show that he trusted him fully and knew that Xavier would never harm him. Caldin was happy and content with his life as long as they were mostly alone. He still feared people and distrusted most. He knew Heero but he still feared the vampire king. Caldin laughed. And stood after he cleaned His master and he got out of the tub and kneeled. Xavier smiled and got out as well and used a spell and dried them both. Then he dressed and walked into the bedroom and sat on the bed and waited. Caldin got dressed and walked to Xavier and smiled and sat beside him and kissed his master.

Xavier smiled and held Caldin and returned the kiss and deepened the kiss and slipped his tongue into Caldin's mouth and held him. Caldin sighed and let himself be kissed and hugged he did not mind at all. Xavier sighed and released Caldin after a few moments and he panted trying to catch his breath. Caldin whined and looked at the floor and moved to it and kneeled.

"Master I love you. I know that you only wish the best for me after all. I care deeply about you. I will do whatever you command of me. I just ask that if I ever displease you that you shall tell me what I did so that I may avoid it in the future. Please Master." Caldin said in a small voice and looked up at Xavier.

" Caldin my pet. I promise should you do something wrong I will tell you what you did so that you may avoid doing so again. I love you my pet." Xavier said in a kind and loving voice.

Xavier then lowered his hand and ran his fingers through Caldin's hair and he smiled in content. Xavier then stood and led Caldin from the bedroom and down to the dinning room and Xavier sat down in a chair. Caldin moved and kneeled at Xavier's feet underneath the table and looked at Xavier's hand and waited to be fed. Xavier sighed and ordered his food and once it appeared he started to eat. Using one hand to feed himself and the other to feed Caldin.

Xavier stood once he was full and left the dinning room headed up to his study. Caldin whimpered and quickly stood once out from under the table and followed Xavier. Xavier walked into his study and sat down and started to read that mornings paper. Caldin whined and kneeled at Xavier's feet and lowered his head.

" Caldin what is the matter pet?" Xavier asked in concern. He did not know why Caldin whined.

" Nothing is wrong master. I just didn't want you to leave me behind." Caldin said in a subdued voice and kept his gaze on the floor.

Xavier laughed and in response and lowered a hand and rubbed Caldin's back in reassurance. He was not planning on abandoning his pet. But he also knew that Caldin would always fear him to a degree because of what happened to him in the past. Xavier sighed and stopped and focused once more on the paper and continued to read.

Xavier read until lunch and he stood and led the way into the dinning room and sat down and ordered. Caldin walked and kneeled underneath the table and waited to be fed. Xavier started to eat for himself once the food appeared and he fed Caldin as well. Once he knew that they were both full Xavier stood and led Caldin outside and to their tree and Xavier sat down at it's base and looked up at the sky. Caldin whined and moved and lay down and laid his head in Xavier's lap and closed his eyes and listened to the world. Caldin fell asleep so after he lay down.

The dream _Caldin whined and walked and looked around him and saw nothing but mountains and gray mist he whimpered again and called out " Master?!! Where are you? Where am I?" A voice spoke from the mist. "You are the chosen one child. Your power is vast and prophecies have been made about you. You are the last of your kind. And to answer your question you are dreaming now. Your master is in the real world. This world is old and dieing. You must find the link that connects your world to this one before time runs out. I am warning you child." Caldin gasped and shot back. "What do you mean before time run's out?" The voice sighed and said again " I mean before Kendra opens this world unto your own world. You are the key that opens the lock. You must open it before Kendra learns how to. He sees this world as do you and Heero and even Xavier. All of you have been here in dreams now you know what you must do. You must save the worlds. You are the last key. Goodbye Prince Caldin. Goodbye My son."_

Caldin sat up and yelped. Xavier looked at him and raised a eyebrow.

" Caldin what is wrong now?" Xavier asked in concern.

" Nothing master. I just had a dream. I heard my father's voice. He warned me of a impending doom. I am sacred Master. I do not understand what he meant." Caldin says in a confused voice and wonderment mixed into the tone.

" Pet. I am sure you are just tired is all. Trust me. I have had dreams since my father's death where I heard him. It is how we deal with our lives and our losses. Now go back to sleep Caldin." Xavier said in a commanding tone and looked at Caldin.

Caldin nodded and lay his body back down and placed his head in Xavier's lap and closed his eyes. Caldin dosed off again in time and he dreamed normal dreams. He woke as the sun dipped below the horizon and sat up and yawned. Xavier laughed and stood and walked back inside and went and lay down on the bed. Caldin followed and lay beside him and looked at his master. Xavier smiled and kissed Caldin and held him close. Caldin whimpered and surrendered himself to his master and did not try and fight.

Meanwhile Heero sighed and woke that morning and stood and walked out of his room and downstairs and into the dinning hall and he ordered some food then he ate and walked out and started to patrol his lands and his city. He watched his people go about life for many hours. He continued on his way. Ignoring the populous and everything. He watched and listened. He sighed as he entered the forest surrounding his city and home. He growled and followed the scent of werewolves. He came upon them and hissed baring his fangs.

" What brings you creatures onto my lands?" Heero asked in a annoyed tone.

" We are here to hunt. You must be the son to Voldemort. The vampire king. We shall leave your people alone. I promise you this." The alpha said as he bowed to heero.

"I see. You may stay as long as you cause no harm to my people or my lands. Do so and I will kill you. I promise you of this." Heero said in a cold tone.

Heero turned and walked away from them and sped up slightly as he gained distance. He continued patrolling the area for problems and finding none. He saw that his orders were being followed to the letter and he knew that things were going good. Heero then vanished himself back home as the sun set he lay down on his bed and went to sleep that night.

Meanwhile That night Xavier sighed and stripped both him and Caldin and he prepared his willing slave and entered his body in one quick thrust. Caldin screamed and pushed himself back towards Xavier as he whimpered in pain. Xavier sighed and used Caldin. Once he was through he removed himself and cleaned both of them off and then dressed and lay back down and went to sleep. Caldin whined and closed his eyes and went to sleep for the night.

They woke the next morning and went down and ate breakfast. Xavier then led the way outside and together they sat and watched the clouds roll by. Caldin sighed and looked to Xavier. Xavier smiled at Caldin and patted his head. A owl swooped down and fluttered it's wings to stay aloft in front of Xavier. Xavier reached out and held the owl and took it's message and read it and smiled once he saw it was from Hermione. He read the message and learned that she wished to come to his home and spend the rest of the summer with him.

Xavier stood and led Caldin back inside and to his study and he wrote out a reply and attached a coin that he made into a Portkey to the letter. He then went and found his owl Hedwig and sent the letter off to Hermione. Xavier then walked to a guest bedroom and started to clean. Caldin whined and started to help his master clean the room without magic.

The days passed. As they got ready and waited for Hermione. 5 days later she appeared in the main hall. Xavier smiled and walked over.

" Hermione great to see you again. What was the hold up?" Xavier asked kindly.

"I wanted to come sooner but my parents had to take me to a doctor first before I was allowed and we had to get a appointment. I'm sorry that it took so long." Hermione said in a down voice.

Xavier smiled cheerfully and led her to the room she would be using. Hermione saw the room and gasped. She blinked when she saw that her things were already in the room and waiting to be unpacked.

" Hermione I'll leave you to get settled in now. But come dinner I have something very important to tell you." Xavier said in a cold tone.

Xavier then walked out of her room and down the hall and walked into his study and sat down. Caldin was kneeling beside the chair and watched Xavier come back in and he kneeled at his master's feet happily.

Hermione sighed and wondered what Xavier had to say. She was glad to be at his house and she loved the room that was fixed for her. She then started to unpack her things and put them away. She relised how her items were already in the room instead of the main hall. She knew that it was some form of magic after all. But other than that she was confused. Hermione continued to unpack and tidy the room until dinner.

Xavier stood from his seat and walked down the hall and knocked on her door then continued on down the stairs and sat down in a chair in the dinning hall. Caldin whined and followed Xavier and kneeled under the table and kept his head down.

Hermione heard the knock and left her room and headed to the dinning room following the house elf that had come and told her dinner. Hermione took her seat next to Xavier and smiled at him.

" Hermione listen to me." Xavier said coldly.

" I'm listening." Hermione said caringly.

" You are adopted Hermione. I know not who your real parents are. All I know is that you are a descendant of Ravenclaw. You are the heir. I am sorry to tell you that the people you love aren't your family." Xavier said in a soft but firm voice.

" I know. I mean I knew that I was adopted. I heard them talking about it one day that is how I found out. I was 7 years old then. I never knew that I was descendant of one of the founders though. I am glad that you told me Xavier. Thank you." Hermione said in a caring voice.

" Master when are we going to eat?" Caldin asked.

Xavier laughed in response and ordered food and started to eat and feed Caldin. Hermione smiled and ordered and once the food appeared she to started to eat. They all ate until they were full then they stopped.

Xavier stood and led Caldin back to the bedroom and told him to stay. Xavier then walked back down and got Hermione and walked into the library and they sat down at a table and got out their summer work and started on it.

Hermione hummed as they worked. Xavier stopped them a few hours after they started and took Hermione back to her room and left her so that she could get ready for sleep. Xavier then walked back to his bedroom and walked inside and lay down beside his sleeping slave.

Xavier woke the next morning and sighed and stood and stretched. Caldin woke at the movement and whined and stood. Xavier smiled and walked out of the bedroom after dressing for the day and he headed to the dinning room and sat down at the table and ordered. Caldin whined and kneeled at Xavier's feet under the table.

Hermione sighed and walked down the stairs and into the dinning room and sat down next to Xavier.

" So how did you get Caldin? And who was your father?" Hermione asked curiously.

"I got Caldin from Draco. His father bought him for me and gave him to my dad and I got him last year when school let out. And my Father was Tom Riddle." Xavier said happily. Knowing that she would not recognize the name of Voldemort.

Hermione nodded and thought to herself then she smiled and ordered breakfast. Xavier also ordered breakfast and started to eat. He fed Caldin by his hand and was content.

" I am glad that you came to stay Hermione." Xavier said.

"I am glad that I came as well Xavier. I mean you are like family to me. We have become close despite being in different houses. I trust you very much. Oh. And can you maybe find myself a slave?" Hermione said and asked of Xavier.

" I can try and find you a slave I guess. And I feel the same way about you Hermione. I believe we are a family." Xavier said smiling.

Xavier sighed and finished his food and stood and left the room and went to the library and started again on the homework for the summer. He knew that he could already have his completed but he wanted to work at it with Hermione. Caldin whined and followed Xavier and kneeled at his feet once he sat down.

Hermione sighed and finished her food and got up and followed Xavier into the library and sat down across from him. She pulled out some parchment and a quill and started to write and work. Xavier also started to work the same way.

Caldin was silent and listening to them write. He was happy just to be with his master. He did not mind being left to himself for a time. It did not bother him to have nothing to do.

Xavier sighed and turned and looked down at Caldin and smiled to him. Then went back to his studies. And continued to work. Hermione sighed and looked to him.

" Xavier. I can't find the answer to question 50 in the potion's work." Hermione said.

"The answer is on page 153 of the book. Second paragraph." Xavier told her.

" Thanks Xavier. I see it now." Hermione said after flipping through the book to the page and looking for it were he said. She smiled at him in happiness.

Things carried on in the route till it was the last days of summer vacation.

Heero sighed and vanished himself to Slytherin Manor and walked up to the house. He shook his head as he felt three people inside. He walked up slowly and was careful. He entered the home and followed the energy to the dinning room. It was morning. Heero walked inside the dinning room.

" Xavier. Who is she?" Heero asked in a cold and distant voice.

Xavier gulped and dropped his fork into the plate and looked to his brother.

" Hey Bro. She is Hermione Granger. She is a good friend and I invited her over here for the summer." Xavier said in a tight voice and looked to his brother and smiled sheepishly.

" Hello miss Granger. I am Heero. I am the vampire King. And Xavier's brother." Heero said and took a seat across from Xavier.

Hermione gulped and looked at him and nodded.

" I'm Hermione Granger. The descendant of Ravenclaw. I am glad to be here in your brothers home. Mr. Heero." Hermione said in a nervous voice.

Heero laughed and nodded and told her to drop the Mr. and to just call him Heero. Heero then ordered and started to eat once the food appeared.

Xavier sighed and fed Caldin and himself till they were both full. He then stopped and his plate vanished and he looked at heero.

"So. Bro what brings you here to my humble home?" Xavier asked calmly.

" Easy Xavier. I come in peace. I am just here checking on my brother. I was starting to worry as I have not heard from you in awhile. So how was the school year?" Heero said and then asked calmly and without emotion.

" The school year was fine. Classes were easy after being trained by you. I mean what can't you do." Xavier said in a happy voice.

Heero nodded and turned away and vanished his plate then stood and nodded to them both and vanished himself back to his home.

Xavier sighed and shook his head and stood and walked back upstairs and into the library. And sat down after finding a book and started to read. Caldin sighed and followed him and kneeled at his feet on the soft carpet.

Hermione finished eating and also went into the library and started to read the book that she had left off on yesterday. She looked at Xavier.

" So that's your brother. I have heard horror stories about the vampire king. But he seemed nice enough." Hermione said to Xavier.

" He's not a bad guy. I mean he kept himself and his men clear of the problems of the outside world. He keeps the vampires in line. They are not allowed to kill humans normally unless the human has committed a grave offense to the vampires. I mean he can be cruel. But normally he is a cold hearted bastard at best. He really doesn't give a care unless you prove yourself to him. Trust me on that." Xavier told her in a matter of fact voice.

Hermione nodded and let the subject drop and went back to her book. She stopped reading a few hours later along with Xavier. She stood and bowed to him and then left the room and walked along the hall to the room she was using and went inside and grabbed her bathing supplies and walked into the bathroom and undressed and stepped into the shower area and cut on the water and started to bathe. Once clean she got out and dried with a towel and then got dressed and lay down on the bed and went to sleep.

Xavier sighed and stood and stretched and walked down the hall to his room and went inside and to the bathroom and walked in and started the water for a bath. He let the tub fill as he stripped. Caldin whined and was behind him. Caldin smiled and also stripped. Xavier nodded his consent and got in the water along with Caldin and they bathed together and cleaned each other. Xavier then pulled Caldin into a quick kiss and held him. About a hour later they got out of the relaxing bath and stood and Xavier spelled them dry and they dressed then walked out of the bathroom and to the bed and lay down and went to sleep.

The next morning they woke at dawn and sighed. Xavier got up first and took off his night clothes and put on some day clothes and then turned back to Caldin.

" Wake up pet. It's time to go down and eat. Tomorrow we have to get up earlier to be at the train station before the train for Hogwarts leaves. " Xavier said in a happy voice.

" I'm up master. I am sorry." Caldin said in a sleepy voice.

Caldin stood and stretched and then walked over to his dresser and pulled out a pair of clothes and dressed. Then he followed Xavier downstairs and into the dinning room and sat down under the table and waited to be fed.

Xavier sighed and sat down and ordered his food. Hermione came down fully dressed and ready to face the day.

"Today we have to go and get our Hogwarts supplies for the coming year." Hermione said worriedly.

" Don't worry Hermione. I already have got them. I got our stuff the day I took Caldin and we left. All of your things are already in your trunk. I promise you. You have everything." Xavier said smugly.

Hermione smiled and hugged him. Then calmed and sat down in her seat next to Xavier and ordered then started to eat.

Xavier smiled when his food appeared and he started to eat his fill feeding Caldin as well. Xavier smiled and finished his food soon after he started and he kept feeding Caldin until Caldin was full. Xavier then stood and left the room and headed outside.

Caldin sighed and followed Xavier and watched as he sat down under a tree. Caldin whined and kneeled at his side and laid his head on Xavier's shoulder.

"What is the Matter master? Why are you sad?" Caldin asked in a small voice.

"I am not sad Caldin. I just am worried about the coming school year is all. I am not quite used to it yet. Last year was different. And what if something like that happens again. I do not know what I would do." Xavier told Caldin calmly.

" I think you can handle it master. You are very strong and should be proud of your power. I know that I am glad that you know the spells that you do." Caldin said happily.

They stayed out under the tree till night set in. Then they walked back inside the house and got ready for bed and laid down and went to sleep for the night.

Hermione also walked outside and stayed out watching Xavier and Caldin until night set in. Then she walked to her room and got ready for bed and laid down and went to sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: 10 pages. Wahoo. I am so happy. I hope you all like this chapter as it is my longest so far. I worked hard on it all day for you. Please read and review. I am trying a new style of writing. Tell me what you think. I need to know Please.

Press the button.

I'll update faster if I can get a review.

And thank you for your review Nxhris. I hope that you shall review again and tell me what you think. Thanks to you. Have a merry Holiday.


	5. Third year begins

_I own nothing of Harry Potter. I repeat I own nothing. _

_Pairings: Harry(Xavier)/Caldin, Hermione/Ron, Heero/OC._

_Key:_

"…_." This is speech_

_This is dreams._

Note: Xavier Goes back to Harry in this chapter.

Chapter 5. The Third Year Begins.

Harry woke the next morning and stood and stretched. He sighed and looked at his sleeping slave and smiled. Caldin opened his eyes and blinked hard and smiled at his master and stood. Harry led the way down the hall once they were both dressed. Harry had shrunk his trunk and had it in his pocket at his side. He sat down in the main hall to await Hermione.

Hermione sighed and woke and got out of bed and dressed and grabbed her trunk and cast a feather weight spell on it and pulled it along with her. She walked down the stairs and saw Harry and walked over to him. Harry stood and held out his hands. Caldin stood and grabbed a hand and held on. Hermione grabbed his other hand confused. Xavier smiled and vanished them straight to King's Cross. He then led them to Platform 9 3/4. He made his way onto the train with Caldin and he led his slave inside a first empty compartment and he sat down on one said. Caldin whined and lay down on the opposite side and went to sleep. Hermione having followed them walked inside and put her trunk up and settled down beside Xavier and waited for the train to start moving. She pulled out a book and started to read. Harry smiled at Her and also pulled out a book and started to read.

" Hermione I need to tell you something." Harry said in a nervous way.

" What Xavier?" Hermione asked.

" That's just it. My name is Harry Potter. Not Xavier Riddle. I am sorry that I lied to you." Harry admitted.

" That is not possible Harry Potter died many years ago. Or at least he went missing and was declared dead." Hermione stated in shock and denial.

"I am sorry to tell you this way Hermione. I just wanted you to know the truth. And I ran away many years ago. And Tom Riddle took me in as his son." Harry told her in shame at having lied to her.

He then sighed and became quiet and went back to reading. Hermione shook her thoughts away from the turn in events and she went back to reading her book deciding to trust him and his word.

Once they arrived at the school Harry sighed and stood and walked inside and took Caldin down to the Slytherin common room and left him in the dorms. He then walked alone up to the headmaster's office and walked inside.

" What can I do for you Mr. Riddle?" Snape questioned annoyed.

" I need to change my name back to what I was born as." Harry stated.

" And what name would that be?" Snape asked still annoyed.

" My name is Harry James Potter. I am sorry that I lied to you Headmaster." Harry admitted.

" I see. Young Mr. Potter. I knew. I was a death eater after all. Now that things have changed you are going back. But no matter what name you choose you are always the same person inside." Snape reassured him.

Harry nodded and turned and left the office. And headed back down the stairs and into the slytherin common room and walked back to Caldin and lay down beside his slave and started to cry.

Snape sighed and changed the papers over to Harry's real name and he changed the records as well. He then walked out of his office and headed down for the feast and sat in his chair and looked around him and told the other teachers that Xavier Salazar Riddle was really Harry James Potter. And to now call him Harry again.

The teachers nodded their assent and looked to each other in shock at this news. Snape then stood up.

" Everyone Listen up. Xavier Riddle has went back to his birth name of Harry Potter. Please address him as such. Thank you. " Snape said in his cold tone.

Draco sighed and walked down into the common room and went to the dorms and walked inside and saw Harry and Caldin.

" So Xavier, Ahem. I mean Harry. Why did you lie to everyone?" Draco questioned.

" I didn't me to Draco. I just wanted to have a family. I became Voldemort's son for a reason after all." Harry stated in a deadpan voice.

" Master? What is the Matter Master?" Caldin raised his head and questioned. He then saw draco and bowed his head and yawned.

Draco laughed and turned around and walked over to his bed and laid down.

" So. You thought that becoming someone else would help you out I see. I understand how you feel Harry. But I mean. Maybe there was another way Harry. Maybe you should have stayed with your family." Draco states.

Harry nodded and turned over and pulled Caldin close to him. He sighed and closed his eyes and went into a deep sleep. Draco rolled his eyes and then closed his eyes and went to sleep as well.

They woke together the next morning and sighed. Caldin woke and looked at Harry. Harry stood and walked into the showering area. Caldin whined and moved quickly after him and got behind Harry and hid. Draco laughed and walked to Harry's side and started to bathe himself once he stripped and cut the water on. Harry did the same and started to bathe. Caldin whined and helped and washed his master's back.

Once the three of them were clean harry shot drying spells at them and then dressed himself and walked out. Caldin whimpered and hurried to dress and ran out and almost ran into Harry who was waiting outside the door. Draco laughed and dressed and walked out in a much calmer manner. He continued on down the stairs walking toward the great hall. Harry sighed and followed Draco and led Caldin to their seats and he served himself some of the food and he ate feeding Caldin as he ate for himself.

Draco laughed at Harry as he watched him. He smiled when he relised that Harry Loved his slave. He wondered what it was like for them. To love and care about one another and for Caldin to be a slave to the one he loved. Draco smiled and raised a eyebrow.

" So Harry. You love your slave don't you?" Draco asked.

" Yes. Draco. I love my slave. I set him free over a year ago and he begged me to bring him back into being my slave. I do not know why only that he did. Why does it matter?" Harry said and asked in a cold voice.

" It doesn't matter. I am just glad that you are happy with him is all." Draco stated.

Harry sighed and finished his food and stood and walked out of the great hall. It was a Saturday and there were no classes. Harry walked down to the lake and sat down under a tree and looked out over the water.

Caldin whined and followed his master. He sat beside harry and watched the water as well.

" It is peaceful here Master." Caldin said happily.

" Yes. It is. This was my first home. Many years ago. I do not wish to see it destroyed again along with this world." Harry said.

" I know master. And in the dream were I heard my father's voice. It said that I have to find the link between this world and the world that has the gray mists. I must find it before Kendra does." Caldin said looking at his hands.

" I see. Caldin listen to me. I know not what it means. Only that I believe that Kendra is from that world of mists. I am not sure how he ventured into this world. But I think that if what you said is correct. That Kendra may open the boundary between the worlds and allow free passage to all things." Harry said in a unsure voice.

" I see. So Kendra will open the barrier and destroy all life on this planet by allowing the creatures like him to come here unhindered. I will not let that happen master. We must find a way to stop this." Caldin states in anger.

" I know. I do not understand it really. I also do not know how we are going to stop this. But maybe the dreams have a clue inside of them. Maybe we must find out what is in that world before we can save our world." Harry said.

Harry then leaned back against the tree and shut his eyes and listened to the world. He felt it alive and move. He sighed as he sensed the life that was the planets. Caldin whined and laid down and put his head in Harry's lap. Caldin shut his eyes and went into a light sleep. Harry also fell asleep.

_Caldin and Harry looked at each other and nodded. And they started to walk through a forest dense in mists. Caldin turned and went left and headed to a waterfall. He looked around and jumped and landed on top of the water and started to walk along the path. Harry meanwhile looked and choose the right path and walked into a dead end. He turned around and paced back to the split and he went left this time and walked to the waterfall and he jumped and started along the water after Caldin. Caldin paused and waited till Harry caught up to him. Now together they walked along till they reached a crystal cave and went inside. They saw a figure at the far end inside the crystal. They walked toward it and then stopped and looked at the ground littered in fallen stalagmites. They looked at each other and backed away. Then they heard laughter behind them. They spun around and faced …_

They woke at the same time. Caldin sat up with a yelp and shook and looked around him. Harry sighed and opened his eyes and looked around.

"It's alright Caldin. We never left here. I do not understand. We shared the dream." Harry said in confusion.

" I know master. I was afraid. I left you and went on alone. I do not understand what we were looking for. Maybe the body inside the crystal is the key." Caldin said confidently.

" Yes that may be so. But then who laughed at us. I woke before I saw a face. I do not understand this fully." Harry said in confusion still.

Draco meanwhile walked outside and over to them.

" Hey you two. It looks like it might rain come on inside. We can find something fun to do. Maybe wizard's chess." Draco suggested.

Harry nodded and stood and walked beside Draco and back inside the castle. Caldin whimpered and followed them. He felt that they would never finish this year here at the school though he knew not why or how he felt this way. He just did. And somehow he knew that he was right.

Once inside the Slytherin common room harry and draco sat down and started to play chess. Caldin shook his head and sat down on the couch and looked into the fire. He started as he saw something then it slipped away from him. He shook himself and looked around and stood then and walked to Harry and kneeled at his feet.

Harry and Draco finished the game and smiled to each other. Harry had won. Of course Draco knew that he would lose to someone that was raised by the dark lord after all. He sighed at his thoughts.

Harry stood and walked out of the common room and back up to the great hall as it was dinner time now. He sat down and watched as Caldin kneeled at his feet underneath the table. Harry then started to help himself to the food that was on the table feeding Caldin as he ate himself.

Draco sighed and walked into the great hall not long before dinner was to end and he sat down beside Harry and started to eat himself. He looked at his friend and wondered how life was like for him.

Harry sighed and finished off his food and looked at Draco. He smiled.

" So good game right?" Harry asked cheerfully.

"Yeah. Great game. You won fair and square. I knew that I couldn't win. But what were you and your slave talking about under the tree?" Draco asked.

" We were talking about our dreams. We did not understand them." Harry answered.

Harry then stood and walked out of the great hall and he walked outside into the pouring rain that had started hours before. He shook in the rain and walked back to the tree and looked at the sky and started to cry. He began remembering his father and the times that they had together.

Caldin whined and followed Harry and put a hand on his shoulder.

" Master? It is alright master. I will always be here for you master." Caldin says reassuringly.

" I know Caldin. I was just remembering my dad. Now lets go back inside and dry off." Harry said cheerful once more. Though it was forced.

Harry shook the water off once inside and cast a drying spell at himself and Caldin. Harry then took Caldin to the library and had him sat down under a table while harry went and browsed the shelves and looked at the books. He picked out a book on the history of the world and he shook his head and walked back to Caldin and sat down in the chair and he started to read.

He sighed and shook his head a few hours later and laughed at the ridiculousness of the book. He went and put it away and collected Caldin and left the library he ventured back to Slytherin common room and sat down on one of the couches. Caldin sighed and kneeled at his feet knowing his place.

Draco walked inside the common room and over to Harry and sat down beside him. Draco sighed and looked over.

" Rough time huh? I saw you go outside." Draco Stated.

" Yeah. I am trying to deal with the loss of both families. Now all I have left is my brother who is the vampire king. I know of no other way to live. I will try and figure out how things should be done and fix what is wrong in my life. I must push on no matter the odds against me." Harry stated.

" Yeah. I agree fully." Draco said in shock he then closed his mouth and looked at his best friend.

Harry stood and order Caldin to go back up to the dorms. Harry then stood and walked out of the common room and through the castle and went to Gryffindor portrait and he waited.

Inside the common room. Hermione got up and walked out the door and saw harry and smiled at her friend.

"So what brings you here?" Hermione inquired.

" I came to talk with you. I just want your help." Harry requested.

Hermione nodded and led harry down a sub hall and nodded. Harry smiled and placed a silencing charm over the area. Then he started to tell Hermione everything. He took her about the dreams and the feelings that he had. How he had come back through time and space. What he was. He told her all of it and his life.

Hermione blinked and slowly closed her mouth from how it had fallen open during the explanations. She nodded. And said.

" And how do you believe I can held Harry?"

" I believe you can. I do not know how. Only that Caldin and myself and my brother are key in the coming fight. I do not understand it myself. I only know what I can. I am trying to learn more. But I don't know if I will be able to. I am sorry." Harry said quickly.

" I see. I will do my best to find out what this other world is. It may have references inside the library. If it does I will find it harry. Don't worry. I promise I will aid you in any way that I am able to. I know and understand how frustrated you are. But know that I am here to aid you. As the descendant of Ravenclaw." Hermione stated.

Harry nodded and hugged her then dispelled the charm and stood and walked away and headed back to slytherin and went up to the dorms and saw Caldin sleeping and he smiled. He then walked into the showers and cut on the water after he stripped. He cleaned up and redressed and walked to Caldin and lay down beside him and pulled him into his arms. And he fell asleep that night.

A few months passed and Halloween was approaching. Harry laughed and looked around at the people that were headed down to Hogsmead to shop. For the season. He looked at Hermione and smiled.

" I found something yesterday harry." Hermione whispered.

Harry nodded and motioned for her to be quiet. He waited till they were in the village and he led Hermione to a alley and walked inside and placed a silencing barrier. Caldin whined and looked between them.

" What did you find out Hermione?" Harry asked worriedly.

" I found a reference in a book. To another world. The world is called Karlon. I know of little else expect that the world is covered in mists. It seems that the worlds border each other. I expect that you and Caldin went through the border in your dreams. I do not know why Kendra wants to open the border. I know next to nothing about the world. As it was never proven to Exist. All I know is the one who may know something about it is the vampire queen." Hermione said in a rush and then looked down sadly.

" You did great Hermione. That was better than I thought. I think I will go and talk to Heero's mother. I believe she is the one you are speaking of." Harry said calmly.

" No Master. The vampire queen was my mother. She died when I was five. Madam Hermione. Was the text that you found the reference in was it another language?" Caldin spoke up and asked.

" Yes it was. It took me until yesterday to uncover that much of it. There was more but I don't have a chance of understanding it." Hermione sighed sadly.

" I see. That means our informant is dead. I guess this means our best source of info would be my brother. Maybe he knows something. I will vanish to him and ask. Hermione take Caldin with you." Harry says coldly.

" No master. I need to go with you. I mean. I may know something. My past might be an answer." Caldin said in a subdued tone.

Harry nodded and grabbed Caldin and vanished them both from Hogsmead to the vampire city. He sighed as he saw he was in his brother's study. He looked around him. Then he heard Heero's voice.

" I see you have come. You have questions. I have answers." Heero said coldly.

" Why did you never tell me of this other world? What does the dreams mean? I don't understand Heero. Help me understand." Harry begged.

" I see. The answers you seek can only be found by going to that world. I have never been. But I have seen it often in my life. Many times after I won a battle a vision would come and I would see a crystal cave and walking through the cave I came out into the world of mists. I do not know where this cave is. All I know is that it links Earth with the world of mists Karlon. I am sorry. I fear that soon. We will be pulled from this world and tossed into Karlon alone. I am trying to wait until the times comes. We must find and sever the links between the worlds." Heero said coldly.

"I see. My mother knew something more of that world. Didn't she?" Caldin pleaded and watched his feet.

" Yes. She was from that world. It was her homeland. You are a child born of the world of mists and our world. I do not know what prophesies were made in that world. All I know is that it is far older than this world. I believe that Caldin is the link that combines the worlds. I think if we follow his memory we will find the cave and make it to Karlon before Kendra. I do not know how to find the right path though." Heero stated in annoyance.

Caldin whined and looked at harry.

" I see. So Caldin is the key to finding the link. I guess that maybe the dreams are giving us a glimpse but we need more than that. I feel that we can succeed we just need to wait. Trust me Heero. Wait until I find the path. Then we will leave to find the answers together." Harry pleaded.

Heero nodded his head and dismissed them. Harry sighed and grabbed Caldin and vanished back to Hogwarts. He saw that night had fallen and they walked along the corridors and into the Slytherin common room and up to the dorms. Caldin whimpered and walked to the bed and laid down and went into a dreamless sleep. Harry sighed and stood and walked from the bed into the shower and cleaned up then turned around after drying and got dressed and walked to his bed and lay beside Caldin and he went into a deep sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors note: Hello. And thanks to everyone that has read this story. I hope that I am doing better for you all. I am trying. To fix the problems in this story. Tell me what you think needs to be worked on. Thank you for reading. Please review.


	6. The entrance to Karlon

I own nothing of Harry Potter. I repeat I own nothing.

Key:

"…" This is speech.

_This is dreams._

This is thoughts and memories. only in this chapter.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6. The middle of third year and the entrance to Karlon.

Harry woke the next morning and looked around and shook his head and blinked once. He stood from the bed and walked to the showers. He sighed and stripped and cut on the hot water and stepped underneath the spray.

Caldin whined and turned over in the bed and woke. He blinked and shook the thoughts away and examined his memories. Caldin remembered when he was four.

Caldin walked beside his mother. "Mother where are we going?" "I am showing you a special place my son. It may be important later." They walked along until they reached a ridge. Caldin watched as his mother jumped up to a hidden ledge. He gulped and jumped after her and looked inside the cave. "Where are we mother?" " We are in the entrance to my home. My son. We are in The Fuji mountains. It is a remote region in Japan." " I don't understand mother. But I see." " Lets go home my son. I will always be here for you." Together they left the cave and went back to there home. 

He thought back to what she had said and examined the memory and smiled. He stood and walked inside the shower area and looked at Harry.

"Master. I think I know where the entrance to Karlon is. I remember my mother showing me a crystal cave." Caldin stated calmly.

Harry reeled in shock from the statement and smiled.

" I see my pet that is very good. But we must wait. Tell no one of what you have seen. We will go soon. Before two new moons pass." Harry said in a happy tone. He was surprised.

"Yes master. I understand." Caldin agreed and submitted.

Caldin lowered his head and looked to the ground. Then stripped and stepped under the water beside his master. He shivered and started to bathe himself he looked over at his master and smiled. He then walked closer and started to wash Harry's back. He then shut the water off and looked at his master.

Harry sighed and nodded and he cast a drying spell on himself and Caldin. Then he picked up his clothes and dried them and dressed and walked out from the showers and back into the dorms. He turned and looked back at the door and waited.

Caldin hurried and dressed and smoothed out his clothes and walked after his master and he smiled when he saw that his master had waited for him. He laughed and followed him out of the dorms and through the common room and down the corridors and into the great hall. He kneeled at his master's feet under the table and waited to be fed.

Harry smiled and looked to Caldin and laughed and got some food off of his plate and fed his slave. He ate for himself and turned and looked at the door when Draco entered.

Draco sat down beside harry and sighed and turned his head away.

"Harry I don't know what to say to you. I heard you talking to Caldin in the shower. I won't tell anyone. But what did he mean." Draco asked in a hesitant voice.

" He meant the entrance to another world. We have to change what is coming and this worlds fate. I do not know how just yet only that we must. The entrance is the key to it." Harry said coldly.

Draco nodded and let the subject drop he then started to fill his plate and eat. He waited till everyone was up and walked out of the great hall alone in thought. He sighed and walked in for Potions class and sat down.

Harry sighed and sat down beside Hermione in potions after he took Caldin back up to the dorms and left him. He looked at the board and sighed as he saw the name of the potion they were making he then stood and walked to the cupboard and got out the ingredients. Hermione saw this and nodded.

"This will be fun after all. This potion colors your skin for over a hour and doesn't wash off." Hermione says in excitement.

Harry nods bored and he starts on the potion. Hermione sighs and relies that he doesn't wish to talk. She starts chopping the things that needed to be chopped.

Once class was over Harry hurried out and headed to charms. He sat down and looked toward the teacher. He watched as the lecture began and he paid rapt attention.

The few days passed in routine till it was Halloween. Harry smiled and put on his costume and looked at Caldin. Caldin was wearing a gold skin shirt and black pants that hugged his form. Harry was dressed as a Salazar Slytherin. Harry walked down into the common room with Caldin. Caldin whined and kneeled at his feet.

" You look great harry." Draco said from his position on a couch.

"Thanks Draco." Harry said.

Caldin stood and walked around the room and stood beside Harry. Harry laughed and led Caldin out of the common room and down the corridors until they reached the great hall. Harry sat down at his place and forced Caldin to sit at his side.

" Master? Shouldn't I be kneeling?" Caldin asked in fear.

" No pet. Not today. Today you can be a normal person. You don't have to fear me after all. I love you Pet." Harry reassured.

" I don't fear you master. I just fear breaking the rules." Caldin said.

Hermione sighed and walked into the great hall and walked over to them and sat down beside Caldin. She was dressed as a cat.

" So you both look nice. Having a good day so far are you?" Hermione inquired.

" Yeah. It's been great so far." Harry said.

The day passed and night approached. Harry sighed and sat down outside and watched the water of the lake.

He wondered what his life was like and what he could do to help things along. He was unsure of his fate and the fate of the world. He did not understand things. He shook off the feelings and stood and vanished himself into the forbidden forest and he hunted he found another deer and he drained it of blood then shook and vanished back to the lake. He saw Caldin. Caldin walked over to harry and smiled.

"Master. What is the matter?" Caldin asked in concern.

" I am unsure Caldin. I feel that we must leave tonight. Though I do not know why." Harry said in confusion.

" I see. Master I will always be here for you. Now lets try and wait a little longer." Caldin said quickly.

" No. We have to get heero and go tonight. Otherwise we will miss our chance. I do not know how I know this only that I do." Harry said.

Harry then turned to Caldin and grabbed his arm. He then vanished them to heero.

" Little brother. I am surprised to see you again so soon." Heero said coolly.

" We must leave now. I do not know why. Only that we are out of time." Harry said quickly.

Heero nodded and walked to them across the room and he grabbed onto Caldin.

"Where are we going Caldin?" Heero asked.

"The Fuji Mountains in Japan. The entrance is there." Caldin said in a quiet and shy voice.

Heero nodded and vanished them to the mountains and he shook his head. He walked along leading them up the mountain and following the path that Caldin said. They sighed and walked to the dead end. Heero turned back and looked at Caldin.

Caldin sighed and jumped upward and landed on a ledge. Heero and Harry followed and jumped and landed beside him. They sighed in unison. Then together they entered the crystal cave. Caldin led the way through and to the person inside the crystal at the back of the cave. Harry was looking around in wonder. He did not know that this place had existed. Heero snorted and walked to the crystal and touched it and shuddered when his hand went through. Caldin nodded and looked back at harry then walked on through. Heero growled and followed. Harry ran after them and went through the crystal as well.

Together they emerged on a cliff. Caldin sighed and looked around. Heero blinked and growled. Harry was shocked. Around them was towers surrounded by the mists. Bathed in light from the sun. The on the ground were crystal flowers and everything shimmered in the light. Heero growled again.

" This isn't right. Something is off here." Heero said coldly.

" This is my mother's home. It is beautiful." Caldin said in shock.

Harry sighed and turned and started to walk away he started down a narrow path. Caldin whimpered and walked after him quickly. He whined as they walked. He felt the life around them fading. He did not understand what he was feeling. Heero shook and wondered if his mother was from here as well. He was unsure as to why he had seen this world so often. He then followed Caldin down the path and Caldin followed harry.

They walked until they reached a stream.

"Well it's a dead end." Harry says.

" I don't believe so. What if it is like the dreams." Heero spoke coldly.

Heero then stepped out onto the water. He smiled as it held his weight he looked at the shocked expressions on Caldin and harry.

" It seems that the water it's self is crystallized. I do not know why. I suspected that it is such already." Heero said.

Harry stepped onto the water prepared to fall under he shook as it held his weight. Caldin yelped and joined them.

" But how are things living here?" Caldin said.

" They aren't this world is dieing Caldin. I do not know why we came. But I fear that to stop Kendra we must save this world from destruction." Heero said in sorrow.

Harry nodded and watched his brother. Heero sighed and took the lead and started down the stream. They reached a fork in the stream. It parted out three ways. Heero sighed and took the left path. Harry realized what he was doing and went right. Caldin sighed and went down the center. They continued on separated and alone. They each walked till the night sky shown through the veil of mist.

Caldin sighed and heard nothing. That disturbed him. He knew that heero was right the world was dieing. He wondered how it could be fixed. He hoped that he could find someone who was alive inside this world. He blinked as he saw fire light ahead of him and he speed up his pace.

Heero walked realizing that there might be nothing they could do. He looked around at the plants and animals. He saw crystal bears and birds they no longer moved. Some would believe they were decorations. He knew better. He knew they were real animals. But they had died and turned to crystal. Trapped in life as statues. He shook his head and blinked as he saw light. He hurried toward it thinking it might be a sign of life.

Harry sighed and wandered through the woods at the streams end he went his own way worried about his brother and Caldin. He stayed on the path and he knew that maybe not long ago someone had cared enough to mark the path ahead and show him the way. He smiled as he thought that maybe the world was not dead yet. He saw light ahead of him and started going faster wondering what was in front of him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: Hello. I have started a new story and will alternate updating them. This is a trilogy and only has a few more chapters till it is done. Thank you all and please remember to review.


End file.
